The 'F' Word
by HiddenEye
Summary: Praetors have a thing for multitasking, it's a thing they have to do, and it works of course. Most of the time. Jeyna. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Just a little one-shot cause I feel like doing Jeyna fluff. Something different from my frequent works of angst that has led me to believe that I can't do fluff on this pairing because this ship is just so _sad. _Based on the game where you have to say a word that starts with the letter F, and you can't repeat the same words. If you do for three times, you'll lose. Enjoy!

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Rey," Jason whined as he leaned back on the sofa, the paper he was writing left scattered on the coffee table. He poked Reyna's arm with a finger, trying to get her attention from where she sat beside him, too engrossed with the paperwork. "We've been doing this for hours, we deserve a break. Fumble."

She swatted his hand away, shooting him an annoyed look. "We still have a lot to finish, due to the fact that we started a bit later than usual. Footage."

He let a grin stretched upon lips, a mischievous glint in his eye. "We were busy doing other things. Fabulous."

She pursed her lips, some sort of pink tinge spread on her cheeks. "You were the one who's being all clingy in the morning, I couldn't even go to the bathroom without you sticking on me like a leach. Also," She scribbled down her signature at the end of the paper, before taking another few stapled papers from the stack he had set aside for her to sign. "You already used that word. Feeble."

The smiled dropped, a small frown in place. "Damn, that was one of my extras. Fruitcake."

She snorted lightly, taking a handful of jellybeans from the bowl that was perched on the table and popped one inside her mouth. "You're so pathetic. Fulminate."

Both of his eyebrows rose. "Apparently not pathetic enough for you to not resist me. Fanatic."

Rolling her eyes, she blew away the strand of hair from her forehead. "Whatever you say, Jason. Furfuraldehyde."

He scoffed. "You're making that word up. What does that even mean? Fucate."

"Find out yourself, Grace," She smirked, throwing a popcorn flavoured jellybean at his way, to which he caught in his mouth. "Not like I'm going to tell you anytime soon. Feud."

He waggled a finger at her. "You used that already. Two more chances. Fugacious."

She clicked her tongue, looking unperturbed, but he knew she was actually becoming more competitive every second, such as her nature to be so, seeing that she was the daughter of Bellona. "You still owe me a big bag of these things later," She told him as she casually held up a jellybean between her forefinger and thumb. "After you've wasted them by dropping them to the ground," She gave him a pointed look. "Fudge."

He ignored the glare when he took one blue candy from her hand. "It was an accident, and I said I was sorry. But to be fair, it was your faithful guards that ate them before I could follow the five second rule. Fiasco." He ate the chewy blue bean.

She scoffed. "Fuckboy."

The corner of his lips grew wider. "Fiery."

"Figaro."

"Flintstones."

Her eyebrows shot up, all the paperwork forgotten. "Fireworks."

He leaned forward, his arm resting at the back of her sofa as he deliberately invaded her space, his hand lightly touching her shoulder. "Furciferous." He said in a low tone, his nose just grazing at her cheek, and he could feel her stiffen.

There was a low exhale of breath as she tried not to move about so much when he pressed a small kiss there. "Fiend." She said quietly, her head inclined slightly so that she could face him.

He trailed his mouth to the side of her neck, feeling her grip the front of his shirt. "You used that already. Fish." The comment was delivered casually as he kiss the dip near her collarbone.

He could feel her taking a deep breath. "You're cheating," She grumbled, running her hands up his chest so that they rested on his shoulders. "Fugue."

He let his lips linger at one corner of hers. "I am not. I'm just _good_," His bright blue eyes stared into her dark ones, playful. "Flamboyant." He muttered before pressing a kiss there.

There was a sharp intake of breath when he started to plant small kisses at that particular spot, and once dragged his lower lip across hers briefly.

"Fuck," She cursed under her breath, but then she realised that it was a mistake for her to say it because he leaned back, a smug smile graced on his handsome face.

"I win." He whispered, before capturing her lips fully with his, his hands holding onto her forearms.

"You're such a cheater," She mumbled through the kiss, her hand curling at his neck. "I can't believe I lost to you at this stupid game."

He broke the kiss, grinning widely. "It's just stupid cause you lost."

She only hummed as a response.


End file.
